


Slipping on Blood

by bateemma416



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Death, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bateemma416/pseuds/bateemma416
Summary: Set during season 8 episode 13- Magnum Opus. JJ and Garcia go to see if Reid is okay but he doesn't respond with 2 knocks. Was loosing Maeve too much for the young profiler to handle?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey" Garcia said

"Hey" JJ said

"Thought id check on Spence on my way into work." JJ said

"Yeah. Me, too." Garcia said

"Are these all from you?" JJ looks down at all the gift baskets

"Maybe." Garcia said

"What's in that one?" JJ asked

"Mixed nuts and seeds. I'm trying to think of something that will help him feel better. So I went Reid-like and I did a bunch of research and it turns out that nuts and seeds have naturally occurring magnesium, and magnesium influences the production of serotonin, which is the happy happy joy joy chemical in the brain. I don't know."

Garcia rings Reid's doorbell.

"Spence listen if you're in there, we just want to know that you're alright." JJ said

"Knock twice if you're conscious." Garcia said

Only silence filled the air as the 2 agents waited and with every second passing patience was turning into worry.

"JJ what if he's not okay?" Garcia said

"Maybe he's asleep."

"We all know how little he sleeps on a regular basis how do you think his sleep patterns are now?"

"I have my spare key in the car, come with me and we will go in together.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

*IN THIS EPISODE THEY SAY THAT IT IS 2 WEEKS SINCE MAEVE WAS SHOT*

*JUST A BTW SO THE TIMELINE SOMEWHAT FITS*

2 Weeks ago.

"You would kill yourself for her?!" Diane yelled through tears

Diane puts the gun up to her head and puts Maeve's up against her head and the gun goes off.

"WAIT!" Reid yells

1 Week ago.

"Hello Spencer, my name is Tatem McNeil and I am with the Bureau. I was calling to see when you would like to book your mandatory evaluation. I can be reached on my cell phone at any time at 780-554-6327, and at the Bureau at 1-888-995-6322 extension 633. Thanks again."

"I could have passed that evaluation the minute after it happened, they just want to cover their asses in case I go insane and start shooting at nothing." Reid said to an empty apartment

6 Days ago.

Reid sat on his couch facing the front door, he was afraid that something was going to happen if he didn't watch it, he knew he was becoming paranoid but he could care less. Diane had stolen the one true love of his life and now he knew for sure that everyone he got involved with ended up crazy or dead.

"I don't fucking deserve to live!" Reid yelled and threw the stack of books sitting on his living room table flying onto the floor

"Fuck you Diane!" Reid yelled in a fit of rage

This was the first day Reid gave into believing that he didn't deserve to live and went into his bathroom and got out his razor blades. He looked at them and was thrown back with memories to Tobias Hankel, when he returned home after that case he cut for weeks on end. That was until he started going to addiction counselling, once that started the cutting stopped. Reid was thrown out of tat memory and sat down on the floor of his bathroom with his back resting against the bathtub and facing the door. He had started to cry and then began to cut in rapid succession, cut after cut after cut across his left arm and right thigh. Reid was beginning to get really lightheaded and decided he batter atop before he passes out and grabbed towels and stopped the bleeding enough that he could take a shower and then return to looking aimlessly out the window wondering when the heartache was going to stop.

5 Days ago.

Reid was sitting on his couch and was just staring down at the book Maeve had gotten him – The Narrative of John Smith. He wanted the cover burned into his head, but he knew he was going to need some sleep if he had nay hope of remembering anything. Sadly, sleep had not come for 3 days now, if he fell asleep he would ream of Maeve being killed over and over and over again.

So once again Reid found himself in his bathroom cutting up his wrists to achieve any feeling other than sadness. He was day dreaming and ended up cutting a little deeper than expected but once the initial shock was over the pain felt amazing. For the first time since Maeve had died he was feeling something other than pain. He continued cutting for another 5 minutes and then cleaned himself up enough to return to the couch and keeping staring down at the narrative.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Garcia I really hate to ask you this but could you take a look at the security cameras in and around Reid's building?" Hotch asked

"Ill bring it up in the round table room."

"Thanks Garcia."

Garcia grabbed her laptop and walked with Morgan to the round table room so she could bring up the security cameras.

Reid's absence was taking quite the toll on the team and it was evident to the unit chief that they all just needed to know the younger agent was alright. Morgan was forever in a touchy mood and he was spending any time he wasn't at work at the gym, this was causing huge bags under his eyes. JJ would start crying out of the blue and would have to leave the room to calm herself down. Garcia hadn't been her usual peppy, upbeat and happy self since that fateful night. Blake was staying later and later, sometimes she didn't even bother going home. Rossi was upset yes but he was an experienced profiler who knew how to keep his emotions in check. Hotch was keeping it together as best he could but he knew the sleepless nights were beginning to take a tole on him too.

"I just wanted you all here to see if maybe we can get in touch with Reid and were also going to have a look at the CCTV from inside and around his building."

Garcia pulled up all of the camera feeds from Reid's building, they had no Reid activity going outside at all since he locked himself in his apartment over 2 weeks ago. Then they looked inside and at first they didn't see anything until three days ago when the same delivery man was coming to Reid's door 5 – 6 times a day. He would knock twice, then take a step back and Reid would pop his head out just enough to tip the man and grab his package.

"Well that's definitely strange." Morgan said

"Garcia can you see what as being delivered?"

"Give me a moment but yes I think I can."

Garcia began to type and within minutes she had her answer.

"He is buying multiple copies of the Narrative of John Smith."

"That's the book Maeve got him." Blake said

"Oh my poor baby." Garcia said between sobs

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

1 Day ago.

Yesterday was a particularly hard day and Reid being the genius that he was couldn't figure out why. He just continued cutting over and over again.

That was until he received threatening phone calls.

"Hello?" Reid asked

"Who is this?" Reid asked again

"You are a worthless piece of shit. You killed her and now you don't deserve to live!" The voice said

"I tried to saver her I really did."

"She's dead and so should you."

"Just go fucking kill yourself, it would do us all a favour."

Reid didn't know how to respond and he just stood there after hanging up the phone. He started bawling and ran and started cutting and he was getting deeper and deeper, he started to get light headed and then he was having a hallucination of Maeve.

"YOU KILLED ME!" Maeve yelled

"But I loved you, I would put my self where you were if I had the chance to go back."

"You didn't use your brain to figure out where I was in time, if you had been a true genius you would have figured it out!"

"Maeve I'm sorry."

Those three words were the last to be spoken before Reid lost consciousness. Now he was lying close to death in the hallway leading to the bathroom.

Present

"Hey" Garcia said

"Hey" JJ said

"Thought id check on Spence on my way into work." JJ said

"Yeah. Me, too." Garcia said

"Are these all from you?" JJ looks down at all the gift baskets

"Maybe." Garcia said

"What's in that one?" JJ asked

"Mixed nuts and seeds. I'm trying to think of something that will help him feel better. So I went Reid-like and I did a bunch of research and it turns out that nuts and seeds have naturally occurring magnesium, and magnesium influences the production of serotonin, which is the happy happy joy joy chemical in the brain. I don't know."

Garcia rings Reid's doorbell.

"Spence listen if you're in there, we just want to know that you're alright." JJ said

"Knock twice if you're conscious." Garcia said

Only silence filled the air as the 2 agents waited and with every second passing patience was turning into worry.

"JJ what if he's not okay?" Garcia said

"Maybe he's asleep."

"We all know how little he sleeps on a regular basis how do you think his sleep patterns are now?"

"I have my spare key in the car, come with me and we will go in together." JJ said

Garcia went with JJ down to the car and found the key rather quickly working together. They then made the walk back to Reid's apartment.

They put the key in the lock and turned it, when they opened the door the apartment was completely black so JJ went over to the far light switch to turn some lights on. Only on her way over to the light switch she tripped on something and then landed in a sticky viscous liquid.

"Oww SHIT!" JJ yelled

"JJ are you alright?"

"Yep I just tripped on something, let me get the lights."

JJ flicked on the lights and was bombarded with Reid's body at her feet, she then looked down and noticed that she had tripped on Reid and landed in a pool of his blood.

Garcia screamed and then passed out leaving JJ to deal with the situation on her own, JJ shakily reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. She knew her hands were covered in blood so it wouldn't register on her iPhone.

"Siri call Aaron Hotchner."

"Calling Aaron Hotchner."

"Hello?"

"H-h-h-otch you and the team need to get down to Reid's apartment ASAP. Please bring a CSI team to process the scene too."

"JJ please tell me he's not."

"Oh god Hotch I'm covered in his blood I tripped over his dead body trying to turn on the lights. H-h Re-reid's dead."

"JJ we will be right over."

"Hurry."

"We will."


	2. Chapter 2

"Garcia. Garcia. Garcia! Look at me and not at Reid." JJ was saying while tears were running down her face

"He was okay just 2 weeks ago. H-h-how could it get this bad t-t-this fast?" Garcia was asking through sobs

"Garcia I need you to do something for me, do you think you can do it?" JJ asked

"S-sure."

"Okay the team just pulled up out front. I need you to go to them and sit in the car with Morgan. He can not come up here and see Reid like this. Do you understand me?"

"Y-y-yes I think I can do that."

"Okay, go now and don't look back."

Garcia made her slow decent down the stairs and made it out just in time to stop Morgan in his tracks. Garcia opened her arms and Morgan almost knocked her over.

"Baby girl I need you to wait in the SUV."

"Derek Morgan I am under orders not to let you see him. He was your little brother and you don't need to see him in that state."

"We are going to sit in the SUV together until CSI has been and gone, then you and I will go back up. Okay?"

"Fine."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"JJ are you alright to be here." Hotch asked in his natural stoic voice

"Yes, look I am perfectly okay. I don't want any of you to second guess me on anything. I just tripped over my best friend's body and landed in a pool of his blood. So yes I am perfectly okay and it is just sunshine and lollipops."

"JJ we are all on your side here. Okay?" Blake asked

Completely ignoring Blake's advances JJ continued "There are three vials of dilaudid in the bathroom cupboard, he has a stock pile of razor blades in his kitchen drawer and it doesn't look like he's eaten in quite a while."

"CSI should be here any minute and it's a classic cut and dry suicide so you wont need to stay for questioning." Hotch said

"Hotch for the last time, I am not going anywhere and you are going to live with that."

"JJ I am not fighting you on staying I was just giving you one of many different options."

"JJ now one concern I do have is that you are in shock right now and we do need that taken care of because you could pass out." Blake pointed out

"And? We will deal with that when it happens but for now can you please tell me what to do!" JJ said

"Look kiddo what we need you to do is take some deep breaths and calm down. If you want to be of any use to us we can't have you yelling at us." Rossi said

"Sorry, I am just a little on edge here." JJ said

"Okay well why don't you come over here and we can take a look around over here okay?" Blake asked

"O-okay."

JJ and Blake were now putting books back on Reid's shelf and Blake was half reading and half putting away. JJ had tears streaming down her face. JJ bent over to pick up a book and started to bawl incoherently.

"JJ! What's wrong?"

"L-l-look."

JJ handed Blake a book full of pictures of the team that nobody knew he was taking.

"Kid was constantly taking pictures of us, even when we didn't know." Rossi said

"He told me he wanted pictures of us because when schizophrenia takes over he wanted to remember us and the good memories." Blake said

"What do you mean takes over?" Hotch asked

Blake sighed "A few months back he was having hallucinations, so he went to see a doctor and the doctor told him that he was showing signs of having schizophrenia. But he didn't agree with the doctor. But I did however agree with the doctor because he was social with drawn, he gets hostile with us, he was always staring off to god knows where, he was obviously depressed, he had insomnia, and he was constantly using strange words while speaking. That's 6 of the 12 most common early warning signs."

"How come none of this was mentioned to me?"

"Well a.) I shouldn't have even known about what the doctor said, I got my hands on his medical file because he wouldn't tell me and I was worried and b.) I was not going behind his back."

"This could've had dire consequences."

"But it didn't so lets just forget it. Okay?" Blake said

Just as Hotch and Blake stopped talking about Reid the CSI team walked through the door and slipped Reid into the black body bag and took him out after taking pictures of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you have to announce?" JJ asked

"I want to come back to the team, Interpol just isn't for me anymore."

"I will approve of that right now. Cheers!" Hotch cheered

"Thanks for coming back Emily." Garcia said

The team went on dancing, singing and laughing till all hours of the night and all in honor of Reid.

Although Reid's name was not directly said, because it would have made them all tear up and this was a celebration of life. Everybody knew why they were there eating dinner on the anniversary of Reid's death.

The entire team set up a charity in Reid's name for agents who were dealing with PSTD or Depression. The goal was to help other agents recover instead of them taking their lives.


End file.
